


孤雏

by highsim9404



Category: Oh Sehun / Byun Baekhyun, Sebaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highsim9404/pseuds/highsim9404
Summary: 祝大家2020新年快乐～～
Relationships: Sehun/Baekhyun
Kudos: 7





	孤雏

孤雏

所有人都觉得边伯贤是疯了。

否则怎么会又一次被目睹与吴世勋走在街上，状似约会。

目击者在朋友聚会中问了一句，引发了激烈的讨论。

结论是他肯定是疯了。

其实也不奇怪，只有疯子才会和疯子搅在一起。

吴世勋陪他走到小区门口，犹豫了一阵，还是停下脚步，“我就送到这儿吧。”

他一路都很沉默，边伯贤也几乎习惯了这个状态，听见他突然开口，很是意外地转过身看着他。不过半晌过去，也没说什么，简单地点头，而后打算自己往前走了。

“哥……”他在后头喊了一声。

边伯贤便又平静地转过来看着他。

“那个，有事的话，要联系我。”说完似乎觉得不足，又补充，“不要害怕我。我……我不会再那样了。”

边伯贤依旧是静静地看着他，许久才挪开眼神，不太认真地回答他：“好吧。”

对话便到此为止了。

吴世勋不敢多看他离开的方向，也只好赶紧转身逃离。

他一路小跑回到自己的公寓，那里很简洁，除了生活的必需用品几乎没有任何多余的装饰，四面惨白的墙，映着头顶的灯光，让他找回了些许清醒。  
他是一个被被错漏的逃犯。

或者，是一个永远得不到救赎的囚徒。

这些年，他一直在等。总想着某一天边伯贤想明白当年的事情，或者他身边那些朋友替他气不过，他就会被一副手铐限制，再也逃不出制裁。

然而直到重逢都没有发生。

边伯贤并没有追究当年的一切。

也没有在乎过他，无论爱恨。

边伯贤很快被朋友们警告，不要重蹈当年的错误。

他们的用词无非就是，吴世勋不是个正常人，他有异乎常人的占有欲，聪明又狠辣，不择手段，妥妥的是高智商罪犯。

这些都是陈词滥调，毋宁说，边伯贤从来不因为他的这些特质而恐惧或厌恶，更不曾因此退让。恰恰是因为他曾经最爱的就是吴世勋独有的痴缠。

他让人失望的时候有多狠，让人心动的时候就有多甜。

边伯贤并非不相信吴世勋对自己做过的事情。

相反地，他能清晰地忆起开始的数日。

他至今仍能回想起那天的感受。他睁开眼时，吴世勋异常冷静地看着他，没有往常的爱欲，只剩一种充满敌意的眼神。随后，他发现自己无法起身，被手铐和脚铐锁在床上。

四天后，他的冷静和谈判都失效，他开始大声咒骂与挣扎。

那时，正在医学院就读的吴世勋违规从实验室带走了数支实验试剂，自行调配了让肌肉松弛的药物，让边伯贤冷静下来。

因为莫名的恐惧，他随后又补了数针剂量不同的药。

其中甚至包括让他不断处在高潮状态的药物。

那一段记忆是模糊的。

吴世勋并不是要他动情而后侵犯他，只是想用快感留住他。

时至今日，边伯贤都不记得自己是怎么离开的，只知道睁开眼时熟悉的同学朋友都在身边，他在医院，主治的医生似乎很清楚他的状况，默不作声给他开了很多消除后遗症的药物。

以及消除这些药物的后遗症的药物。

总之，边伯贤与各类用药反应共度了一年半左右的时间。

这期间吴世勋不在他身边，而陪在他身边的人也一样迷惑。吴世勋消失了，没有人知道他去了哪儿，他也没有联系任何人。

边伯贤和他的关系远未到人尽皆知的地步，亲近的好友们也只能问到吴世勋把他关起来，还给他注射了药物。除此之外，边伯贤声称自己不记得。

这一次相见，互相也并未留下联系方式，并未有后续的联系。却因为被朋友目击，多出了许多人来给边伯贤介绍对象。他们大约是认为，转移他的注意力，或者让他认识更好的对象，就可以避免吴世勋的再度纠缠了。

只不过，他们越是这样，边伯贤越清醒。

越明白这世间能真正去理解自己的人，屈指可数。

或者说是压根没有。

又过了很长的时间，在这期间，边伯贤从没停止过想吴世勋这件事。并且，不只是想到从前的甜蜜与狠毒，还有重逢的那天。其实那一阵，他一直都在想尽办法拒绝一位女上司的骚扰，尽量避免了与她可能发生的任何接触。但架不住人家是上司，总能找到推脱不掉的理由请他吃饭，还给他灌酒。

也就是这么巧，吴世勋就在邻近的另一张桌子，从他们进来起就尽量背对着降低存在感，一直到听见了边伯贤要被灌酒，他才突然拍桌而起，吓了周围的一圈人，气势汹汹地冲到隔壁桌，喊了一句“你居然敢跟别人拉拉扯扯”，就抓着边伯贤往外走。

走出半条街，到一个安全的距离之后，他便松开手，认命地低头道歉。

边伯贤没有怪他，非但没有，还说谢谢。

甚至也没有拒绝吴世勋送他回家。

就这么稀里糊涂了漫长的数月，某日吴世勋竟在工作单位见到了边伯贤。

偷试剂的事情导师没有上报，找了其他理由对他做了停学处理。停学一年期间，他一直在导师的实验室默默打杂工，昼伏夜出，日常遮蔽身份，避免任何可能遇见熟人。后来又在导师的帮助下去了心理咨询，完成学业，并且进入一家药物公司做研发人员。

边伯贤的轨迹与他相似，但因为身体不如以往，没有再做一线的工作，而是慢慢升迁进了管理层。会在工作场合遇到，是因为吴世勋的公司要更换一大批设备，而边伯贤正好带着技术人员来调试。

机器的数量多，每个科室的要求又不同，前前后后安排了半个月的时间慢慢磨合。

吴世勋某次下班晚了，路上撞见采购经理正领着边伯贤一行人去吃工作餐。吴世勋虽然总是沉默着不爱说话也不爱笑，但脸蛋漂亮，在同事中知名度一向飙高，采购经理笑着说代言人来了，还煞有其事做了介绍，问他要不要一起去吃饭。

边伯贤也平静地望着他，像是完全不认识，也期待着他的答案。

僵持数秒，吴世勋还是摇摇头，“我……实验的时间到了……要去看。”他明明已经换了常服，往公司大门的方向走，却撒了个显而易见的谎，一时间在场的人都露出错愕的表情。

“那吴老师忙吧，我们就不打搅你了。”边伯贤自然地接过话头，让吴世勋能顺着这个台阶离开。

吴世勋也只好冲他点头示意之后逃跑。

之后就不知怎么总会遇上了。

吴世勋原本以为自己对边伯贤的感情很错杂，但真正看到他，还是愧疚多一些，失落多一些。愧疚他因为自己而变得不再明朗爱笑，失落他没有自己的时候看上去过得好很多。

但他怎么也想不明白，边伯贤会主动来要他的联系方式。

随后又发来一条消息，问他有没有时间一起喝个咖啡或者奶茶。

不是一顿饭或者一次出行，只喝个饮料的时间。

吴世勋当然很想逃避。但他也隐约感觉边伯贤只是强按着不发作，总要有那么一天，找机会跟自己清算过往的。收到那条信息时，他想大概这就是那一天了。  
他如约在下班后来到边伯贤约的咖啡店，小小一个清幽的店面，藏在酒吧街后头的小巷，有两只猫在里头悠闲地摇尾巴。环境很好，一进门有很好的咖啡的香气，边伯贤坐在一个安静的隔间里等他。

“喝什么？热可可吗？”边伯贤站起身，礼貌地迎了一下。

“啊，都，可以，呃，那就可可吧。”

他一边语无伦次地回答一边坐下，避开眼神接触。

倒是边伯贤有许多要问他。

“我这两天，听到你不少好话。”

“啊……”

“遇到的每个女员工，不管几岁都说你好话，连部分男员工都有点可疑。你在你们单位是真的很出名，也不只是因为长相，工作能力也突出，也不拿架子……”

“没那么好。我……”

“其实你一直都是这样的人吧？”

“嗯…？”

“虽然不爱在生人面前说话，有时候甚至显得很冷漠，但你心底里始终还是好的。”

“没有那么好……”

“我其实，我只是想问你，”边伯贤盯着他面前的杯子，“我好像……好像一直都没有机会问你，为什么？”

吴世勋攥紧了手指。

为什么呢……

很久前的回忆涌上来。

甜蜜的恋爱。

爱笑的学长。

他的笑声和贴着自己耳边撒娇时软糯的气声。

修长白皙的手指拉着自己的时候。

似乎永远也不怕被发现的时候。

和他赤裸想贴，在喘息中说爱你的时候。

所有这一切，竟然最终成为把他彻底禁锢的动力。

吴世勋隔了很久，想了很久，才艰涩地眨眨眼，缓缓说出那时的事：“我，我并不是，我只是不想你走……你要毕业了，我知道你家里，想要你回去，而且你，家里老人身体不好，还有，还有他们想看你……成家。但我们明明说好一起读研，我，我只是，不想你走……”

边伯贤冷静地反驳，“我从来就没跟你说过我想走。”

“是……你没有说过。”他闭上眼，“可我没有办法不害怕，你每次来电话，我都会心跳加速，害怕是你家里打来劝你，或者是什么工作单位要给你offer。我真的，因为这件事，我失眠了很长一段时间，所以整个人，也，总是恍恍惚惚的。”

“你可以告诉我的。我那个时候的确没有办法照顾到你不说的心情。”

“嗯……但我做不到。其实那天……我真的没有想做到那个地步，我只是，想试试，试一试，没有真的要绑住你，但你醒了……我怕了……”

他低着头，让人看不见表情，只能听见他颤抖的声音，就仿佛边伯贤才是罪魁祸首，他要是没醒，就不会被铐住，也不会有后来那些事了。

这个论断让边伯贤哭笑不得，却又不得不相信。

因为他偷偷去查探过，吴世勋拿试剂和药品留下了很多劣迹，而以他的聪明，如果真的计划缜密，完全不必留下这些后患。

又或者，边伯贤对着吴世勋就是没什么办法。

“那你后来……怎么肯让我走？”

“因为你突然开始咳血了，那些药，我用的剂量很危险，我知道……但我、我，在家里没有办法给你治疗……我只能送你去医院。”

“那那个医生…？”

“是我导师帮我联系的。我偷实验室的东西，是肯定要受罚的，干脆就向他自首了。”

“啊……”

边伯贤恍然大悟。

对话也突然僵滞。

其实，边伯贤心想，自己真的没有想象中那么愤怒。与其说愤怒，不如说，有些失望他这般不相信自己，也失望这样的解释竟还要自己这样眼巴巴讨来。

沉默中，一颗心也逐渐冷落下去。

吴世勋顿了顿，又忍不住解释，“我，我有定期去看医生。我现在……不会再做那样……伤害你的事了。假如你不相信，你可以，报警……”

“不会的。”边伯贤平静地打断他，“我要报警早就去了，不至于这样跟你秋后算账。”

“我知道，我知道你没有，我只是说，假如你不放心……”

“怎么可能放心呢……”边伯贤露出一个苦笑，眼里红红的，“我对你，没有可以放心的，但是，也没有可以放下的。”

吴世勋震惊地望着他，说不出话。

倒是边伯贤又对他笑了笑，“你以为，我为什么没有报警？我就是想不明白，我亏欠了你什么，会让你做出那么极端的事情，我明明……我明明对你，我自认，对你是真心的，也从没有耍你什么，一直都很坦诚……为什么你会……”

为什么会弄成这样呢？

两人各自默想。

吴世勋以为自己的自责已经常态化到令人麻木，连心理医生也开始劝他适时走出阴影选择更好的方式道歉并摆脱过往。但真正坐在边伯贤的面前，听他明明没有怪罪的言语却让人心口刺痛的问句，他才明白原来自己的自责，只不过是毫无意义的自我麻痹。

他静静坐了片刻，站起身来，也不顾场合和旁人，要跪下去道歉。

边伯贤拉住他，没让他真的做出这样的举动。

“好了别这样，这要有用我早就……我，就凭你还打得过我？”

“……对不起。”

“我不是很想听这些。”

可他除了对不起，不知道能说什么，只能再次重复：“对不起。”

他的手臂被边伯贤用力抓着，却不合时宜地想要记住这样的肢体接触。

边伯贤见他平静了些，松开手回到座椅，把已经晾凉的咖啡一饮而尽。

“我找你，就是想问这些，也没要你干什么。我也不是什么……有原则的人，这也是遇见你之后才明白的。我不要你道歉或者赔偿，我自己这里想得通了也就罢了。往后，就这样吧……”

他放下杯子，拿了账单去付款而后离开。

吴世勋则仍旧站在那里。

看上去，边伯贤很释然，什么也没介意。

其实就连吴世勋自己也看得出来，他说话的语气语调，和过往已经完全不是一回事。他一点也不淡定，或者说，比自己心情还要混乱。

大概是还在害怕自己，却不愿意露怯吧。

吴世勋无奈地想着，最好的补偿大概就是不要再见他。

但意外的是，半个月后，他又一次接到了边伯贤的讯息，问他有没有时间一起去参加校庆活动。校庆有开场活动，还有展览、游园和最后的晚会，持续三天。而医学院作为创校时的老学院，号召所有校友回校，见证这一届新生的戴帽礼。

虽然都是出身医学院，但吴世勋停学一年后当了研究员，边伯贤的工作跟专业更不搭边了。人生的路途不知不觉就走向分岔，回过头才发现当时，的确有过很多再难找回的快乐。

吴世勋没有办法，答应他一同前往。

他们成双出现，熟悉的老同学都犹犹豫豫不敢靠近，打了招呼也不知道怎么开口。边伯贤好像并不开心，吴世勋自然也不敢主动开口说话，两个人沉默着看完新生的戴帽礼，又一块儿散步到当年常去偷偷约会的水库公园。

边伯贤看着老老少少的，一对对小情侣都来体验浪漫，不觉也好笑。

“你还记得嘛？那次错过门禁了，就缩在小树林里凑合了一晚。”

“……嗯。”

何止是记得。

那是他们过得最疯狂的一晚。

第二次约会，彼此留恋不想分开，情到浓时，干脆无视了门禁时间，一起在校园里大笑着疯跑，跑到没力气，仔细一看已经在水库公园了。

夜晚温度低，两个人缩在布满青苔的墙角，因为寒冷相拥取暖，在白色的寒气里湿吻，胯下相抵摩擦，直到白日里醒来一看，两个人下身都结了一片霜，最后一块儿拿外套遮遮掩掩、奇奇怪怪地回宿舍换裤子。

而后去酒店开房厮混了小半天。

彼此把第一次到第N次都交代了一遍。

之后的一个礼拜都一脸肾虚，上课时支着下巴睡得昏天黑地，到了宿舍约什么游戏都没精神，倒头就睡。边伯贤还被舍友误认为失恋，差点搓酒局安慰他。  
如今想起来，虽说会感到脸红，但也仍为那种真诚的浪漫感到甜蜜。

气氛总也不活跃，忆往昔之后更加沉默。

边伯贤提议去食堂尝尝久违的炒肉丝和拌面。食堂照顾到校友们的回忆需求准备了经典的菜单摆在显眼处，两人排了十来分钟，一人端一碗面，浇着肉丝，到外面的球场边找石凳坐着吃。

重复着过往的轨迹，让人一时千头万绪，甚至有不切实际的勇气。手里的面看着还是以往的模样，实际吃到嘴里，发觉当年会喜欢不过是因为那时口袋里没两个铜板，吃不起更好的。但过往那个人不一样，就算见过更好的，不对，见过许多人，始终没有更好。

是为什么呢？

边伯贤问他：“你现在，是单身吗？”

“啊？啊……是。”

吴世勋不太明白他为什么这样问。

“我也是。”

“嗯……”

“不过我看……”边伯贤笑了笑，“你好像，对我也没兴趣了。”

吴世勋惊讶地看着他。

这是兴趣的问题吗？

都是单身，难道就可以从头来过吗？

他差点这么问。

“是这样吗？”边伯贤不依不饶地追问他，“好像也不是没兴趣吧，是不太想见到我？”

吴世勋猛摇头。

“是吗？没有不想见到我吗？”

他继续猛摇头。

“不过，见到我也不是很开心吧。”边伯贤看他一眼，站起身，把没吃几口的拌面包起来，丢进垃圾桶。

吴世勋便跟着一起丢掉。

见他这样边伯贤就笑了，“你可以吃，又没让你跟我同步。”

吴世勋不说话了。

“哎……”边伯贤很无奈，“你该忙就去忙吧。又没规定我说什么你都得服从。”

再这样下去，还不知道他要想歪到哪里去。吴世勋只能硬着头皮解释：“没有不想见到你，也没有不开心，我就是……我不太相信，你愿意接受我，还愿意跟我……有联系。”

边伯贤却也没因为这个解释轻松多少。

确实，连他自己也不明白为什么，他见到吴世勋时心底里的轻松，简直是毫不犹豫、争先恐后。他的灵魂，在见到这个曾经束缚他自由的人时，竟然能自如地呼吸。

比任何时候，社交状态或独居状态，都要感觉到自在。

可是吴世勋似乎并不这样认为。

他反而时时刻刻露出歉疚的表情，无条件地迁就和配合。

那也没什么意思。

边伯贤兴致寥寥，没等到晚会的时间就要离开。吴世勋不敢异议，跟在他后头打算一起走了。到了停车场，边伯贤猛地转过身瞪着他，眼里露出少有的愤恨。吴世勋错愕地愣住，迟疑地停在他半步外的地方。

“吴世勋。我算是明白你了。”

“嗯？”

“你就是胆小，就是懦弱，你连见我一面都不敢。我等了你那么多年，我想好了要怎么原谅你，和你想办法走下去，你呢？你连一次解释都没……”眼前开始模糊，边伯贤不愿被他看到，只能转身背对他，用力深呼吸数次，才平静地继续，“或者，是我太自作多情吧……要真的在乎，你应该也不会到被我撞见了，才说对不起。”

吴世勋感到百口莫辩，“不是的……我……”

“算了吧。这不怪你，应该……怪我学不乖。”

“我是觉得你不会想见我，也没什么可辩解的。”

“是啊……”边伯贤打断他，“只是你觉得。但你凭什么觉得？”

吴世勋不知该怎么回答了。

这场回忆之旅也突兀地断在这里。

但不知怎的，吴世勋竟觉得，他离开的背影里都填满了孤单。

让他几乎忍不住冲上前拥抱。

他以为这一次失去联系会是永别，为了解释，他发了消息打了电话，无一有果。

但又很快地，在三天之后就又接到边伯贤的电话。在临近午夜的时刻，他的声音里带着很深的醉意，黏糊糊地叫他的名字。让人一时间恍惚到如同穿越。

吴世勋小心地问他：“你喝酒了吗，哥？”

“一点。没事……”

“你……”这个时间了，吴世勋听见他那头似乎在街道上，“你在哪儿呢。”

“我在看明灯塔……好高啊……”

明灯塔，在隔壁C市啊。他怎么大半夜跑那儿去了？

吴世勋有点着急，“你，你一个人吗？”

“是啊～”他听上去情绪很极端，“我是一个人，一个人……一直都是一个人……”

“哥，我，那个……”

“世勋～你会来找我吗？”

“会！”吴世勋赶忙答应了，“你就在那儿，你别走，我过去……只要一个半小时，不用，不用那么久，总之你等着，你等我……”

他一边说着，随手抓上车钥匙和外套就跑出去，一刻不停地把车速踩到极限，开上高速。他是真的害怕。吴世勋从来没有听过边伯贤用那样的语气说话，那么绝望，那么孤独，仿佛已经走到崩溃的悬崖边，还因为犹豫能不能跳下去而哭泣。

他把车载音响连着手机蓝牙，保持着和边伯贤的通话状态，听他喃喃地念一些过往的事情，讲得累了，就突然开始哼歌，哼得累了就又说。

不时还要问：“世勋……为什么你做错了，我还上赶着原谅你？”

吴世勋没办法，只能哄：“是我做错，都是我不对，我躲着你。”

“那你为什么躲着我啊？”

“我，我没脸见你。”

“为什么呢……可是我很想见你啊……”

吴世勋看着漆黑的路，悲从中来。

他做错了。他以为不再见就是最好的道歉和补偿，他以为自己是边伯贤生命中的一道错题，永远地划去就能够改正了，但事实不是这样的。

他终于知道，不是这样的。

通话在漫长的车程中截然停止，吴世勋估摸着他是打没电了，便更着急，车速踩到限速的极限，心头像煮着一壶滚水，咕噜噜往外冒着蒸腾的热气。

深夜，他赶到明灯塔边，空旷的广场上只有一个身影蹲坐在地上。

吴世勋把车丢在路边，不管不顾地奔过去，一句也没问，把他搂在怀里。

被搂了很久，边伯贤才问：“世勋？”

吴世勋抱紧他，“是我。”

“坏了……”

“嗯？”

吴世勋低头，看见他的手机屏幕碎得四分五裂，躺在地上。

“啊……”原来挂电话是因为摔坏了啊，“那你受伤了吗？”

边伯贤摇头，靠在他怀里，软软地问他：“你来了，订酒店了吗？”

“没呢。”

“那你，送我回去，我分你住。”

“好。”

吴世勋把他扶到背上背好，缓慢地往车边走。

他还记得，边伯贤的酒量不好，也不爱喝酒，怕喝了会暴露，因此大学时的聚会，他一定要想办法带上自己，然后偷偷把酒都递过来。吴世勋不会有怨言，都会替他喝，因为喝了之后边伯贤就得对他负责，不能把他丢下，会带他在附近开个房间，陪他度过一夜。

如今换了角色，但结局似乎还是一样。

边伯贤迷迷糊糊间从口袋里掏出一张房卡，吴世勋观察了半天，写着房间号的纸质卡套被他揉得几乎看不清，最后还是拿手机里的地图找到的酒店。

半夜烂醉回来，迎宾人员还来问需不需要帮忙。

吴世勋想了想，还是不麻烦了。

毕竟边伯贤很不喜欢被人看见喝醉的样子。

到房门口前，边伯贤挣扎着从吴世勋背上下来，似乎清醒了不少。吴世勋扶稳他，问他还能走吗。

这时边伯贤才迷迷糊糊问他：“世勋？”

吴世勋没忍住笑，“是我。”

边伯贤更迷糊了，“你怎么在这啊？”

“你打给我的啊。”吴世勋握着他的房卡，先把门开了，拉着他进门，锁好，才继续解释，“是你打给我的，我就来接你了，记得吗？”

边伯贤没有回答，就那么委屈巴巴地看着他，半晌，才借着酒劲来了一句：“我以为我想得太久，出幻觉了。”

吴世勋只觉得心口很疼。

他小心地把他抱住，感受到他的心跳和自己的一样飞速，紧紧相贴。

“哥，对不起。都是我做错，你可以罚我，可以打我，但你不要再自己憋着难受了。都是我混蛋，我应该早点来找你，我应该早点给你交代。我……”

他还没说完，边伯贤顺着他的声音追过来，用亲吻堵住剩下的废话。

吴世勋懵了。

他吻得很缓慢也很用力，手臂搂着吴世勋的脖颈，眼泪滑过脸颊落在两人相接的唇间。他在哭。很无奈，很无力的那种哭。

吴世勋只好松开他一些，“哥，别、别哭……”

边伯贤摇摇头，又追过来吻他。大约是醉了没控制好距离，嗑得太用力，吴世勋只觉得下唇一阵刺痛，随后便有血腥味漫出来。他想看看边伯贤伤口如何，但更舍不得放开。最终抬手小心地扶着他的后脑勺，把接吻的主动权重新夺回，而后把他按在门上，含着他冒血的嘴唇吮吸，为他抚慰伤口。

接吻的过程并不激烈，但意识到时两人都鼓胀着下身，磨蹭在一起。

吴世勋只知道自己太久没有和他人进行亲密接触，半夜情绪这么激动，有些反应也正常。但边伯贤本就酒醉，又意识不清，竟也能和自己一同勃起。吴世勋恍惚间觉着自己也被他传染了酒意，胸口不受控制地发热，接吻的动作也逐渐变得暧昧黏腻。

气息交融间，吴世勋听见他含糊地问：“你……想要吗？”

吴世勋的眼里透着深沉的爱欲，放开他的嘴唇，沉声回答：“想要。我想要你。”

边伯贤哭得过劲，抽搭了一声，“我，我站，站不住了。”

那怎么行？

吴世勋搂着他把人放到床上，脱去鞋袜，随后拽着他的皮带，凑过去问他：“这个呢？脱吗？”

“脱…！”边伯贤着急，自己扯开了上衣，还抓着吴世勋的手臂要他靠近自己，“你别走……”

“我不走，我再也不走了。”

吴世勋哄着他，把他从衣裤里头剥出来，掀开被子把他裹进去。他抬起身看了一圈，从浴室拿了润滑剂和指交套，一面感慨这酒店套装丰富，一面做好准备开始给边伯贤扩张。

他不知道，边伯贤也许久没有和人有过亲密接触。

酒精阻碍着快感的传递，他恍惚感受着吴世勋的手指闯进自己身体里，摸索着抽插，给他以浅浅的麻痒和酥醉。他陷在床铺里，双手抓着枕巾，性器饱胀地翘着，他忍不住顶了顶腰，想找个舒适的角度。

吴世勋便顺着他的意思，用另一只手握着他撸动，哄他，“像这样，舒服吗？”

“嗯……嗯……舒服，世勋，世勋……”

他下意识地叫吴世勋的名字，像是什么本能动作一样自然又顺口，好像许久以来他所有的性高潮都伴随这个名字。

吴世勋被他这模样狠狠刺中了心口，等不及地加快了双手的动作，边伯贤立时发出近乎哭泣的呻吟声，双手胡乱抓住了床单，仰着脖颈，喊着吴世勋的名字。  
醉酒状态下很难射精，但大脑已经达到了高潮，边伯贤眼泪糊了满脸，朦胧地看着吴世勋为自己涨得满脸通红的模样，仿佛回到他还跟在自己后头喊学长的日子。他撑起身，抬手去摸吴世勋的脸，喊他：“世勋……”

“…嗯？”

“可以了……你，你进来……”

吴世勋停了数秒，随后撤了手指，把指套丢开，抱着边伯贤让他坐在自己身上，硬烫的东西顶着他的臀缝，问他：“哥你自己来？”

“嗯……”边伯贤迷迷糊糊答应了，自己把手伸到后头，抓着他的性器，抬着臀瓣儿要迎过去，无奈身子不得劲，对了半天进不去，便有些着急地推了吴世勋一把。

吴世勋看他那模样，忍不住笑，又为这熟悉的温暖窝心，他重新用手指进去探了探，让边伯贤放松一些，才算把顶端磨进去。

边伯贤被他撑得很胀，搂着他迷迷糊糊撒娇，“世勋，慢一点……”

“嗯，慢一点。”吴世勋顺着他的话，很慢地往里顶，双手揉着他的臀瓣儿，把它掰开，揉软，揉松，让他能更好地接纳自己。

边伯贤酒劲又犯了，要跟他啰啰嗦嗦地念叨。

“世勋，世勋，吴世勋……”

“嗯，我在，在这儿呢。”

“你有没有，你有没有……和其他人……”

“没有，一次都没有。”

“啊……啊……为什么没有？”

吴世勋也不知道怎么回答，“除了你，都不想要。”

“嗯、嗯、我……我……”

吴世勋还以为他是要说我也是，或者我也只想要你这类的话。毕竟今晚的氛围，还有两人正紧密相拥的事实，都能符合这么说。

结果不是。边伯贤抱着他的肩膀，低头咬他一口，坏兮兮地，“但我跟很多人试过了。”

试过了，但都没有真的爽到。不过还没说完，吴世勋搂着他的腰身，把剩余的一截儿完全顶进去了。

边伯贤被他顶的，扬着脖子一叠声地叫出来。

“跟谁？”吴世勋的语气很危险。

“嗯……不认识……我……啊！”

“不认识的人？你什么时候这么敢了？”

吴世勋明知他故意激怒自己，更知道自己没有立场可言，还是酸得牙疼。他把边伯贤放回床上，抓着他的腿让他勾紧自己，随即俯身望着他：“什么时候？哥，你说说。”

“嗯…嘿嘿……”边伯贤晕乎乎的，对他露出个甜甜的笑，“是骗你的……”

“噗……”吴世勋也破功笑出来，“但已经来不及原谅你了。”

来不及了。

已经到这一步了。

负距离，零距离，又负距离。

性爱果然是爱情最好的润滑。

吴世勋把他罩在身下，看他因为自己不断插入而变得愈发生动的脸蛋，一颗颗的汗水和泪珠，还有随着撞击紧咬的下唇。

怎么会有这么漂亮的人呢？

而自己，这些年又错过了多少。

“哥，哥……”

“……嗯？”

“对不起……”

“不要说……”

“嗯。”

吴世勋埋在他胸口，不让他看自己的眼泪。

一夜风流，白日里醒来已经是午后。吴世勋醒的早，前一晚闹得太乱，睡醒后发现两个人身上一塌糊涂。边伯贤睡着的模样也委委屈屈，红着眼角撅着嘴，再加上胸口的印子，让他差点下不去床。

吴世勋给自己冲了澡，出来后打算拧个毛巾给边伯贤也擦擦身子，免得他醒来后黏糊糊的不舒服。

不经意间抬头，他发现镜子里的自己变得不同了。

也说不上哪儿不同。

但确实变得陌生许多。

镜子里的他露出鲜活、快乐的微笑。

吴世勋看了一会儿，又怔怔挪开眼神。

他还可以拥有快乐吗？

还能被允许重新开始吗？

都没有关系了。

吴世勋重新爬上床，从他的脸蛋开始，轻轻为他擦洗。

都没有关系。

我可以重新开始。

我们也可以。

重新开始的过程快得让人心惊，但也慢得叫人焦灼。

酒醒后边伯贤没有露出什么不好的眼神，他也远未到断片的程度，说到底不过是借着酒劲和吴世勋的愧疚，发泄了一次性欲。

但心里的许多症结也因此解开。

他在明灯塔下看着夜空的时候，心里想的只有吴世勋。想和他一起看，想和他站在一块儿，拉着手靠着他的肩膀。想和他忘掉一切重新开始。想问问他经历了什么，如果也有很多痛苦，能不能一起面对。

哪怕他那么混蛋……

哪怕他那么混蛋。

也是和他同病相怜的孤苦伶仃。

两人的工作都称不上空闲，但保持着周末的约会，大部分时候去边伯贤那里过夜，偶尔在边伯贤坚持的时候，会去吴世勋那里。

他会问吴世勋为什么要住那么空荡荡的房子，一点也没有家的感觉。

吴世勋却没介意，“因为你不在，所以也没觉得这里会是家。”

他这样说，边伯贤就会跨到他身上吻他。

边伯贤不会做饭，家里的冰箱装的都是饮料。但吴世勋来过夜后不同了。他会给边伯贤做饭。从前大学生活没这个条件，边伯贤甚至不知道他很擅长料理。  
他做饭的时候显得认真又无害，边伯贤会忍不住从后头扑上去抱他。

只不过如今吴世勋也不避讳自己占有欲强的事实，会顺势把他抓住，按在怀里亲够了，要他陪在自己旁边一起做饭。边伯贤的手指很漂亮，也确实十指不沾阳春水，水果都切不好，所以只是看着，什么也做不了。

吴世勋依旧定期去心理咨询。虽然连医生都开始认为他的状况比普通都市人都好得多。他始终不敢松懈，生怕自己又一次出现异常。后来边伯贤开始陪他一起去，因为他也有想梳理的心结。

包括旁观者也会好奇，为什么经历了这些，边伯贤没有想要和他分手呢。

但连咨询师也说，不是每个问题都会有令人满意的答案。

事实就是这样的。

虽然有过异常的举动，但吴世勋在囚禁他期间，也并非冷酷无情地步步紧逼，而是出于恐惧不得不越陷越深。他只是知道他们的关系再也回不去，又不想就此结束。不是每一种冲动都能好好收场。

不是每一个糟糕的故事都不能有美好结局。

边伯贤决定接受这个“不够高尚”的自己。

和过去达成和解。

重新拥抱甜蜜的爱情。

边伯贤很快不满足于分居的状况，周末的约会时间便成了看房时间。理想的话，买一套小小的复式，上层是卧房和书房，下层的客厅买全套的家庭影院，配备几款游戏机。吴世勋说了两次全听你的，让边伯贤爆锤了一顿。

因为是两个人的未来，他不可以随便就推脱给边伯贤。

也不可以一笑了之。

所以在边伯贤的要求下，他也认真思考要什么格局，什么布置，什么地段。最后甚至比边伯贤还在乎，连做爱的时候都会突然停下来问他，珠光的墙纸好像不错。然后被边伯贤踹到差点不举。

说到做爱，以前大概是爱得太深沉，连床事都赋予太多含义，所以总是意犹未尽，有时还要不断向对方确认是否真的舒服。但如今，都是成年人，工作也忙碌，生活也琐碎，往往亲一下感觉来了就会迅速滚上床，反而更加单纯畅快。就算再问舒不舒服，也是为了调情，而非真不知道对方舒不舒服。

边伯贤才明白自己和吴世勋的默契原来这么好，有时甚至一句话说一半，彼此就明白要做什么说什么了。

当然也有例外。

比如那三个字。


End file.
